Mistaken Identity
by Akashi.Tetsu
Summary: One 'Aka' (Akashi Seijuro) is dangerous enough. What more if we add another 'Aka' (which is Akabane Karma)? Both are violent, both are sadistic. Things couldn't get more out of hand and only two bluenettes could most likely save the day.
1. Uncanny Resemblance

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

**Mistaken Identity**

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

* * *

**Summary:** One 'Aka' (Akashi Seijuro) is dangerous enough. What more if we add another 'Aka' (which is Akabane Karma)? Both are violent, both are sadistic. Things couldn't get more out of hand and only two bluenettes could most likely save the day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. They all belong to their respective authors (Fujimaki Tadatoshi and Matsui Yuusei). I do not also own the cover picture, credit goes to pixiv id 1876641. Plot is mine (because I've been wanting an AkaKuro and KarmaGisa altogether in a fanfic but I can't find one so I made one HAHAHAHAHA)

**Author's Notes: **Uhh... First of all, I deeply apologize for being out for so long. I know it's been years since I last updated my fanfics. It is due to lack of confidence to update again, being busy to work and school (being a working student takes away my anime life), and depression. I might add as well that the reason I stopped writing is because... my writing passion has been quite destroyed due to some circumstances and I think all of my fanfics are made out of crap. It took a lot of time for me to recover.

But now, here I am making another fanfic again. Thanks to my friends who are persistently pushing me every day. I hope I will not lose my interest in writing this. And for those who doesn't know Karma and Nagisa yet, better watch Ansatsu Kyoushitsu before reading this so that you can relate while reading. I highly recommend the anime because it's really good.

Either ways, sorry for all the long drama! I will try the best that I can to update all my fanfics so that it will be finished now!

Happy reading!

**PS.** Please don't flame me if they're OOC

* * *

**Chapter I:** Uncanny Resemblance

**\- ― -**

"Let's go home, Nagisa-kun. We can eat something along the way." A certain redhead said while bouncing and catching a brown purse on his palm.

A dumbfounded yellow octopus stared for a moment at Karma before shrieking. "Uwaaa! Hey, that's my purse!"

"Like I said, don't leave things unattended in the staff room." Karma said in a playful tone as he faced Koro-sensei.

"Give it back!" Koro-sensei demanded.

"Sure thing. Here, take it.~" Karma said smiling as he tossed the purse towards his riled up teacher.

As Koro-sensei caught the purse with his circular tentacles, he quickly opened it and to his surprise, nothing was inside. "Eh? But… this is empty though," Koro-sensei who's now sweating and trembling in fear emphasized by shaking his purse upside-down while pointing at it.

"There was nothing much in there," Karma grinned as he shrugged. "Call it as a donation."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Koro-sensei shrieked in distress. Payday still has a long time to go and he has no hopes on getting more money for himself. First was his strawberry gelato and now, his money. Damn Karma sure knows how to piss off people or even the unkillable alien.

"Why you hypocrite delinquent!" the yellow octopus yelled as he held his shiny circular head in frustration with both of his tentacles. "That was my last money, how could you do this to me? You… I'll make sure that I will punish you with my Mach 20 speed. Why, you're not even listening! Did you hear that!?"

Meanwhile with all of Koro-sensei's ramblings, Nagisa went towards him to calm him down and Karma was just beaming him an innocent evil smile like he's watching an old rich man that got bankrupted. Surely, this kid's sarcasm is superb.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

After that farce, Nagisa and Karma bid good bye to their teacher though up until they were leaving, Koro-sensei was still fuming by the loss of his few pennies.

While walking, "Karma-kun, even I will get angry if you did that to me. Hand over Koro-sensei's money to me now so I can return it to him tomorrow." Nagisa said as he looked at Karma with serious eyes.

"But it's true you know. I really donated it." Karma reasoned. "There was a beggar passing by and he has nothing to eat so I bought him bread with Koro-sensei's money."

"True or not, what you did is still wrong. And if you have something to give to that beggar, then that should be your own money. Not Koro-sensei's."

"Sheesh, what a nagger." Karma pouted. "He can do everything you know? With that Mach 20 speed, he can do something."

Nagisa sighed. Even if he rebukes Karma with his doings, Karma wouldn't most likely turn it back. _"Probably what Karma did before the end of the class is to pay back Koro-sensei for embarrassing him multiple times,"_ Nagisa thought.

"Well, I just hope that he can make through it." Nagisa said.

Pink and pale yellow streaks colored the sky, signing that the sun is already setting down. As the two continued walking, they saw a big "M" sign board brightly lit on an orange background on top of a long tall gray pole. As they got closer, they saw the restaurant's name: "MAJI BURGER 24"

Nagisa looked unto it. "Have you ever tried eating here?"

"I haven't yet but I believe this fast food restaurant is popular for their burgers and milkshakes." Karma said.

"Of course burgers are given base on their name but …milkshakes?"

"Vanilla milkshakes." Karma added.

Karma pushed the glass door and they entered the restaurant. The smell of fresh potatoes and meat greeted their nostrils. They could tell by the fragrance that the food being cooked is mouth-watering. Brightly themed walls and auburn bricks gave off a home-like atmosphere inside.

"Wow, there are lots of customers," Nagisa noted as he looked around. "This place must have good food."

"Yeah. So Nagisa-kun, what would you want to eat? If you've decided on what food you like, I'll order now." Karma inquired.

"Ah– umm… French fries will do and also, I want to try that vanilla milkshake you mentioned," Nagisa said. "Ah– would that cost too much? I have extra money here– "

"No. Like I said, this is my treat." Karma cut him off before he could refuse. "I'll make your fries extra-large, okay?"

"U-unn… Anything you wish as long as you would not spend all your money," Nagisa said, unable to refuse. "Otherwise, you'll be like Koro-sensei." Nagisa smiled.

"Me? Oh that will never happen~" Karma chuckled.

"Hai hai. I'll get seats for us now." Nagisa said.

"Okay~"

The bluenette got a hard time searching for free seats since the restaurant is almost full of people. Suddenly, he saw a redhead walking towards Maji Burger, Nagisa tilted his head. "Why is he outside? I thought he's going to order?" With that, he went outside the restaurant and walked towards the latter.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

As Karma got into the counter, he ordered one extra-large fries, two cheese burgers, and two medium sized vanilla milkshakes. After that, he searched for Nagisa while holding the tray containing their food.

"Tch, where is that girl?" Apparently due to the large sofas and customer count, Nagisa can't be seen due to his small stature. That is when Karma saw light blue tufts at the last row.

"Really, if not for your hair, I would never be able to find where you are now because you're so small." Karma sighed.

"Well, excuse me for not being tall." Kuroko talked back. "By the way, what took you so lo– "

"It doesn't matter," Karma said as he shoved three fries stick to Kuroko's mouth.

"Umnff…"Kuroko grumbled as he swallowed the fries.

"I told you, this would be my treat." Karma added as he took his seat and placed their food on the table. And then,

"Premium." Kuroko demanded as he eyed the cup containing his favorite drink.

"Huh?"

"I said premium. They should be premium vanilla milkshakes. Not the normal ones." Kuroko stared intensely at him.

Karma flinched in uneasiness. He knew Nagisa can't be angered or else his bloodlust will burst. "I didn't know that there's like that. And besides, you haven't even tasted the normal vanilla milkshake yet you're asking for a premium? What if you wouldn't like it?"

"Are you joking with me?" Kuroko said in a low dangerous voice as he narrowed his eyes. "You're late and now, this? You know if you didn't promise me for a premium one then I shouldn't expected in the first place. Ah, never mind. Next time, I won't meet up with you just because of the petty reasons like you will give me premium vanilla milkshakes when you can't."

Karma was stunned. Awfully stunned.

There was a long silence between the two and Karma decided to break the intense atmosphere. Kuroko was just silently sipping his 'supposedly premium' vanilla milkshake.

"Err… Anyways, since when did you change your hairstyle? You look more boyish with that kind of loo–"

"Are you implying that I'm a girl?" Kuroko said as he slammed the milkshake he was drinking on the table. Karma gaped. "Even I'm short and I'm your 'uke', you have no right to imply that to me."

Karma was even more stunned. "W-wha… I was just stating the mere fact! You're always wearing pigtails so anyone could hardly think that you're a boy."

"Are you on your right mind? Since when did I wear 'pig tails' often?" Kuroko asked, beginning to get confused.

"Duh~ you wear it every day because your abnormal mom wants you to be a girl. But unfortunately, you were born to be a boy so it's her loss." Karma said.

"Perhaps I'm talking to another Akashi-kun? Is this your 'third' split personality?"

"What? Akashi-kun? Have you forgotten my last name? It's Akabane. And when did you start calling me by that?" Karma said as he raised a brow.

"Yeah, there's no questioning. You're the 'third' Akashi-kun. You must've awoken from your long slumber. It is right that I wore pigtails once because you had me try it before but I don't wear it every day." Kuroko said. "And the color of your eye, it's different again. From two red orbs, to red and gold, then two golds. I can probably assume that your eye is that of car backlights." Kuroko grunted.

**"_What the hell."_ **Karma could only curse.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I know your name?" Karma bluntly dropped.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. Seriously, Akashi's split personalities make him crazy.

"Tetsuya… Kuroko Tetsuya."

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

On the other hand, Akashi walked elegantly towards Maji Burger when he saw a bluenette running off to him. He smiled and walked towards him.

"It's been a while." Akashi said as he leaned down and held Nagisa's hand as he kissed Nagisa on the right cheek.

"E-E-E-EH?!" Nagisa stuttered, astonished that Karma was being intimate to him.

"Why are you so shocked, love?" Akashi asked. "Isn't it normal for lovers to act this way?"

"B-b-but… I t-thought we're just friends?" Nagisa stammered, seemingly can't believe that his long-time friend confesses to him.

"Friends? You know that I think of you more than that. Am I being friend-zoned here?" Akashi said with a dejected look.

"N-no! If you're saying that you're i-in love with me… Then, I m-must inform you that…. T-that… I…" Nagisa broke his sentences.

"That you're?"

"T-That I l-l-like you too!" Nagisa spurted out his confession as he squeezed his eyes tightly. "I-I-I've been looking up to you ever since because you're the best among all people I've met. I'm envious of you too b-but don't worry! I don't resent you over it. Your grades, your looks, and even your talent, they're out of my reach. We're both humans so… why. You're really something else."

Akashi only smiled. "I know, but there are some things that are different from you too. You have extraordinary talent that most of the people overlooks but I see them, and that is the reason why I admire you a lot."

Nagisa blushed. Swear to god, his face and ears are so red and his light blue hair makes it even more visible.

"Anyways, that's the second time I've seen you with that kind of hairstyle and you look cute at it. As I thought, maybe you should tie your hair like that often." Akashi remarked.

"Huh?"

"And… Why did you grow small? Or I just got taller?" Akashi asked again as he pondered.

"That's your normal height ever since we're in our first year in middle school though." Nagisa said.

"It pains me to repeat this but as far as I can remember, my height during middle school is only around 158 centimeters." Akashi replied.

"My height is 159 centimeters so if you're saying that you're only 158, you should be on par with me since the only difference is one centimeter. But… why are you taller than me?" Nagisa asked.

"What are you saying? We're already in our high school years so you should have been taller."

"I'm only a middle-schooler though." Nagisa tilted his head I confusion.

"This is getting nowhere." Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

**_Could it be…?_**

"What's your name?" Akashi sternly asked making Nagisa flinch. The romantic and light atmosphere turned into an intimidating one.

"S-Shiota… N-Nagisa…" Nagisa muttered in a tiny voice. "Y-You're not… Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked as he trembled. And to think that he thought that he'll be finally free from his feelings towards his friend, to think that he thought that his friend will be able to return his feelings too, to think he thought Karma praised and acknowledged him, it turned out that the one he confessed to is a different person. A very different person.

"Karma-kun? I'm Akashi Seijuro." Akashi sharply said.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

Now, it is very clear why they're misunderstanding each other. They both didn't know that they're talking to a different or more precisely, wrong person!

"Please forgive me for my rudeness!" Kuroko bowed deeply to Karma as he asked for repentance. _I'm such an idiot! Why did I mistake him as someone?_

"N-No. It's really okay, Kuroko-san. I thought you were Nagisa-kun too." Karma said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

**_This is way too silly and awkward!_**

"Either ways, it is not an excuse for my behavior towards you. I sincerely apologize." Kuroko pressed.

"Hai hai, I forgive you. Ah, but– can you replace the vanilla milkshake you've been drinking earlier? It's actually for Nagisa-kun. He hasn't tried the drink yet so I bought him one." Karma asked.

"That will be no problem." Kuroko said as he smiled.

"By the way, who is this Akashi-kun you're talking about? And seriously, he has split personalities? He must be damn crazy."

Kuroko chuckled. "Yes he is crazy. But I love him even with his perilous behavior."

"Perilous?" Karma tilted his head.

"Kind of. He stabbed my friend with scissors one time out of jealousy when they first met."

Karma laughed. "Haha! If that's the case, he should apply as an assassin to kill Koro–" he covered his mouth. That was too close from revealing the world's top secret.

"Pardon?"

"A-Ah, I said he should go in for a kill if that's the case" Karma laughed humorlessly.

"Akabane-kun, that's not a good idea." Karma only smirked. _We are studying to kill, just to let you know_ is what Karma wanted to say.

"What about Nagisa-kun? What about him tying his hair into pigtails? Isn't that weird for some guy like him?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, that guy… He never really liked those pigtails and never wanted to wear those. Even some of the girls were teasing him about it. His mother forced him to do that because she wanted a daughter but Nagisa is a boy." Karma said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That must be cruel to someone who's in your age."

"True, but he's really obedient and kind despite of it. Unlike me, he's not rebellious and he's patient when it comes to those things."

"I must say that he's a really good boy." Kuroko smiled.

"Certainly."

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

"I-I'm really sorry, Akashi-san! I didn't mean to–" Nagisa bowed in apology. "You really look like Karma-kun so…"

"Are you sure that you're not a cross-dressing pervert that cosplays Tetsuya? If you are, I'll kill you." Akashi said with a threatening aura.

_This guy is scarier than Karma!_ "Of course! I don't even know you!" Nagisa reasoned.

"Then can you show me this Karma-kun that I look like so that I will believe you?" Akashi said.

"I hope he's still in restaurant though. If I've been gone for minutes there, he might have went outside to search for me or maybe he could possibly left too."

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

Either ways, they first headed inside the restaurant after all the talk.

"So… Where is this Karma-kun you're talking about?" Akashi said. "I hope he's still here so that I will find your reason 'reasonable' enough and let you slide."

As Nagisa spotted his red head, "Ah– there he is!" he pointed at the last row. _But why is he seating with another person?_

As Akashi and Nagisa went to Kuroko and Karma's place, all of them widened their eyes in disbelief.

Akashi looks like Karma. Karma looks like Akashi.

Nagisa looks like Kuroko. Kuroko looks like Nagisa.

_We both look alike._

**_Who's who now?_**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

\- Just to make things clear, Karma thought that Kuroko was Nagisa and Nagisa thought that Akashi was Karma. Vice versa. Akashi and Kuroko are both high schoolers here and Nagisa and Karma are middle schoolers. Aka and Kuro are in a relationship now and Karma and Nagisa are still stuck in friendship zone.

\- This is actually plotless. I just want AkaKuro and KarmaGisa together. They're all my precious little babies hngggh. But this plot bunny has been eating me inside-out so I had no choice but to write it to stop from bugging me.

\- I'm 101% sure that the author of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is an AkaKuro shipper like me. And ships Karuma bby to Nagisa.

\- These four are idiots. But Karma and Nagisa are AkaKuro babies, okay?

\- I laughed at the part: "Why did you grow small? Or I just got taller?". Proof that Akashi is height conscious. HAHAHAHAHAHA

\- I seriously want to continue this more but time is not permitting me to do so. My mom is yelling me for not sleeping and I have school today so... till next chapter I guess?

I hope you had fun reading! Tell me what you think?

See you soon! :)


	2. Chummy Chat

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

**Mistaken Identity**

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

* * *

**Summary:** One 'Aka' (Akashi Seijuro) is dangerous enough. What more if we add another 'Aka' (which is Akabane Karma)? Both are violent, both are sadistic. Things couldn't get more out of hand and only two bluenettes could most likely save the day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. They all belong to their respective authors (Fujimaki Tadatoshi and Matsui Yuusei). I do not also own the cover picture, credit goes to pixiv id 1876641. Plot is mine. Grammar corrections are mine too~ (I was quite lost with this because of the story length. I'm not used in writing this long.)

**(PLEASE PROCEED ON READING THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY RANT)**

For the anon who named him/herself Story Critic and said in his/her review that this fanfic is an "utter FUCKING crap", I'm sure you've read into my notes that I've just went back on writing again right? Do you think senseless comment like that would affect me? If your aim is to destroy my writing passion, I'm just here to tell you that what you do now like bashing and saying harsh words is pointless.

If you don't like this fic, then _**DON'T FUCKING READ and DON'T FUCKING COME BACK AGAIN TO REVIEW**_. It's just that simple. _**I don't write this for you.**_** I write this for the people who want a joint fic of AkaKuro and KarmaGisa.** I'm pretty much sure that you're just a _**mindless ass**_ that wants to make authors feel bad about themselves. Don't you have _**SHAME**_ on yourself? How about I say that _**you as a person is an UTTER FUCKING CRAP**_? Well, I don't think you'll get hurt because it's true anyways. ^_^V Shame on you and your parents.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the rant guys. I just felt that I need to blow the steam off my head. I'm not angry because someone dislikes my works and writing style, I'm angry because that person dropped a stupid comment like that. As far as I know, review means analysis or evaluation and I don't think what that anon said is anywhere _close_ in giving a _proper _and _constructive _review. I'm not expecting everyone to like this story, if one doesn't like this fanfic or the characters and pairings present here or my writing way, then simply push the exit or 'x' button, delete this to your computer/phone history and forget that you've read/seen this.

So… this is the 'supposedly' continuation of the first chapter but like I said, I don't have any more time to type this along before. However, here it is now so please enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter II:** Chummy Chat

**\- ― -**

There was dead silence revolving around the four, all of them were just staring still as they were captivated by how one looks like the other. The color of bloody red and calm blue that matches their eyes and hair, the paleness of their skin, anyone could hardly see the dissimilarity between one another. It's like a reflection on the mirror skipped out and interacted with them. It took minutes long before someone finally decided to break the unending muteness.

"A-ah–" Kuroko spoke first as he stammered. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry for the long silence. I presume you are Nagisa-kun?" Kuroko said towards the other bluenette.

"U-unn…" Nagisa nodded. "And you are…?"

Kuroko offered his hand as he introduced himself. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"_On contrary to Akashi, this one is very amiable."_ Nagisa thought. "S-Shiota Nagisa" Nagisa said as he accepted the handshake.

Kuroko chuckled as he pulled. "I see that you also mistook Akashi-kun as Akabane-kun. Well, same goes to him right? He thought of you as me."

"Yes. And I think your situation does not differ from us." Nagisa said.

"However, all I can say is that this is all a shocking coincidence."

"I agree."

"By the way," Kuroko leaned to Nagisa and whispered to him. "Did he get angry when he realized that you're not me?"

Nagisa felt goose bumps creep to his entire body as he frantically nodded. _**"He's really scary!"**_

Kuroko sensed the poor boy's reactions and pulled back. He does not have to confirm the answer as it's already given. Kuroko inwardly sighed as he shook his head. _"As expected of Akashi-kun." _Meanwhile, the two redheads continued to stare at each other intensely. There is an undeniable annoyance that stirs both of the redheads to provoke each other.

"Ha, I can't believe Tetsuya mistook me as this peasant." Akashi scoffed as he narrowed his heterochromatic eyes.

"Nagisa, do you really think I'm this retarded freak?" Karma sneered.

"I don't believe I have the same dead fish eyes as yours."

"Same goes to me. My eyes are not abnormally bicolored."

"You lout."

"Insane."

"Bird brain."

"Psycho."

"Redhead demon." Kuroko and Nagisa said in unison.

"Hn." Akashi and Karma hummed in approval with their smug faces.

"..."

_Wait…. Something's wrong?_

_Which?_

_Or rather…_

"Hey!" Akashi and Karma exclaimed at the same time.

The two bluenettes covered their mouths as they laughed. _Their redheads can be idiots for a moment._

Karma was the first one to regain his composure. "Ara~? Onii-san is guilty?" Karma said coyly as he grinned.

"Look who's talking, they're referring to you exactly."

"Akashi-kun is no exemption." Kuroko added.

"Don't count me in, Tetsuya."

"But I'm not a demon you know~ I'm a sweet angel in contrary to Akashi."

"Sweet angels don't get suspended in school." Nagisa butted in.

"That hurts, Nagisa-kun." Karma said as he pouted. "Do you really need to reveal that?"

Nagisa only smiled. "Please be honest to yourself, Karma-kun." Karma frowned.

"Hai hai... Akashi-kun, I need you to explain yourself to Shiota-kun first." Kuroko said.

"Ah–, right…" Akashi said as he turned to Nagisa. "Neither of us expected this would happen and for this matter, please accept my apologies for the trouble we've caused."

"We're the same on hand so we apologize too." Nagisa replied.

Suddenly, rain poured hard outside. People started running hastily towards the nearest sheds as the droplets pounded non-stop on the cold asphalt floor.

"Weather forecast didn't mention this one." Karma noted.

"I don't think it will stop anytime soon." Akashi added.

Kuroko sighed. "I think it's better if we all stay here for a while."

"Ah Kuroko-kun, since we're all gathered here… W-Would you mind if we share tables?" Nagisa shyly asked.

"No." Karma and Akashi flatly said.

"Sure thing. No need to be shy about it." Kuroko assured, completely ignoring the two redheads.

Nagisa took his seat beside Karma as he turned to the big rectangular windows and watched the round liquid droplets fall flat on the glass. The visibility outside got blurry because the rain fell harder. Akashi exhaled, it seems it can't be helped that they're stuck inside the restaurant for the mean time. "Tetsuya, I'll buy our foods and drinks now. One cheese burger and medium fries would do for you, right?"

"Yes. Akashi-kun, by the way…" Kuroko trailed off as he picked money from his wallet. "Can you buy Shiota-kun a medium vanilla milkshake? I accidentally drank the one Akabane-kun bought for him so I need to buy a replacement."

"Ah–, it's fine. There's no need for you to pull out your money. I'll pay for it."

"But Akashi-kun…"

"It's okay."

"No."

"I told you–"

"Take it. I'm the one who drank it so I'm the one who needs to pay." Kuroko fought back with their heated exchange.

Akashi sighed as he took Kuroko's money. There's no use arguing with his boyfriend. "Hai hai… I understand."

"Good." Kuroko smiled with his triumph.

"I'll order our foods now." Akashi said as he walked towards the counter and left the three to have their talk.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

Karma and Nagisa started eating their potato fries first. "Say Kuroko-kun," Nagisa started the conversation, dipping the potato fries on melted cheese before chewing it on the side of his mouth slowly.

"Hm?" Kuroko hummed while sipping his favorite beverage.

"It seems you're not angry even after what Karma said to your boyfriend, are you?"

"Hmm..." Kuroko pondered as he put down the vanilla milkshake to answer. "I can't really confirm. If anything, I found them cute while arguing with each other." Karma frowned with Kuroko's answer and then he grinned, another dumb idea popped into his mind as he turned to the person beside him. "If there's anyone who's cute here, it's gotta be Nagisa-kun~"

Nagisa flinched. "Why me?!"

"Aww~ C'mon don't be shy~" Karma teased. "You look like a loli to everyone."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you do."

Nagisa grunted. "Ugh. Karma-kun, quit telling that I'm a girl."

"Ah– our baby have sauce left on his cheek~ Wait. Let me remove it for you." Karma said as he brushed the remnants of cheese on the side of Nagisa's mouth using his thumb before licking it.

"K-K-KARMA-KUN! STOP TEASING ME!" Nagisa yelled as he blushed furiously with the redhead's act. Sure Karma always playfully teases him but Nagisa can't believe he's taking it to a whole new level. If any of his classmates were to see what happened just now, everyone will leer at them like they're a newlywed couple. Karma on the other hand, just stuck out his tongue to Nagisa, not embarrassed or bothered with what he did. _This guy has no shames at all. Nothing at all._

"You two really do get along, huh?" Kuroko suddenly said.

"Of course, we've been friends since our first year in our middle school. Right, Nagisa-kun?" Karma said as he hung his right arm to Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa smiled to his friend. "I'm the only one who understands you, that's why."

"Speaking of school, what middle school are you from?" Kuroko asked.

"Kunugigaoka Middle School."

"Oh? As far as I know, that's a private elite school right?"

"Yeah but," Nagisa and Karma looked at each other before turning to Kuroko. "We're in the End Class."

Kuroko tilted his head. "End Class? What do you mean by that?"

"We're… the left overs of the school, we're just part of the elite school but we're not elites. Those people who are in higher sections consider us as a mere trash." Nagisa said as he hung his head low. "We need to climb a low mountain every day before we start classes to a tattered building or more like a hut. And then, we're discriminated by both students and teachers from the main building. Most of them are being unfair too in giving hand-outs and school timelines."

"Why is that?"

"Because of our low grades, we do not deserve to have proper student treatment." Nagisa replied. "A-ah– but Karma-kun would probably go back to a higher class sooner or later. After all, he's got good grades and–"

"No, I won't." Karma cut Nagisa.

"Eh?"

"I won't go back. I'll stay with you in Class 3-E along with everyone."

"How did Akabane-kun got in Class 3-E if he has good grades?" Kuroko followed up.

"Karma-kun got dumped into Class 3-E because he likes to pick fights," Nagisa said as he looked to Karma and beamed. "I understand why he does that though."

Karma smiled as he ruffled Nagisa's hair and turned to Kuroko. "What about you, Kuroko-san? What middle school are you from?"

"My former middle school is Teiko but I'm studying in Seirin High now."

"Teiko Middle School is an elite school itself. I believe students there are good in both academics and extra-curricular activities, particularly sports." Nagisa noted.

"You got that right. But don't worry, I'm just an average student and I also feel you guys from being considered as left overs." Kuroko said as he smiled sympathetically.

"Even Kuroko-san too?"

"Yes. On my first year in Teiko Middle school, I joined their strongest basketball club but I was put into third string. Aside from my weak presence, I admit that I don't really have talent for basketball at all. I can't even shoot or dribble properly."

Karma chuckled. "How ironic, why did you join in the first place?"

"Because I love basketball." Kuroko said with all sincerity. "I love it that's why I worked hard so that I can improve my skills and be at least elevated to second string. But it's been half a year since then and I'm still stuck at third string. I've came up with the conclusion that I really can't do anything with something I'm not suited at all. With that said, I'm on the verge of giving up on something I love..." Kuroko paused.

"And then…?" Nagisa asked, hoping that some ray of light will come to Kuroko's sad past.

Kuroko smiled. "Akashi-kun came."

"Ohh~ so this is where his role as your boyfriend starts?" Karma said.

"Well, not really. We got into a lot of trouble before going to that phase. But you could say that he saved me by that time. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be a basketball player now and I won't develop my own basketball style."

"What did he do in the first place anyways?"

"Akashi-kun is the vice-captain of basketball club despite being a first year. He was the one who recommended and elevated me in first string straight. He also gave me my own basketball techniques." Kuroko answered.

"He has the power to do such thing?" Karma raised a brow.

"Yes. The captain and my other teammates, including our coach have great trust on him. He's a talented player too despite of his height that's why he's allowed to do whatever that helps in the club. Although at first, many were opposed to his decision to let me join."

"Many people on Teiko basketball club don't like you?" Nagisa asked.

"Quite like that but mainly because they don't have trust on me because they see me as a weakling. However, all of them continued to accept me little by little because of my basketball. That's why if there are people putting you down, fight back and prove them your worth." Kuroko said as he emphasized his last statement. Karma and Nagisa smiled with Kuroko's inspiring words.

"Unn!" the two assassins both hummed in approval.

"Next time, please show us how you play basketball, Kuroko-kun." Nagisa said.

"Sure," Kuroko said with a smirk. "I'll show you something amazing."

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

After Akashi finally got their order, he walked towards their place and sat next to Kuroko.

"Welcome back," Kuroko hummed.

"Here." Akashi handed premium vanilla milkshakes to Nagisa and Kuroko respectively.

"Akashi-kun, I told you it's only a normal vanilla milkshake to Nagisa-kun but ah– you didn't forget it." Kuroko smiled.

"How could I even forget you?" Akashi replied back as he pecked a kiss to Kuroko's left cheek. The phantom smiled as he lightly blushed. The two bluenettes thanked Akashi in unison for the treat. It was still raining outside so they have to stay a bit longer. As Nagisa sipped into the heavenly vanilla milkshake, his eyes sparkled in delight. "It really does taste good!" Nagisa said.

"Really? Can I drink?" Karma said as he held the tip of the straw. Before Nagisa could refuse, Karma was already sipping into his drink. This guy is too dumb to know the term_ 'indirect'_ kiss.

Karma continued sipping into Nagisa's vanilla milkshake and the small bluenette is already to the point he's about to explode. The way Karma's eyes were closed sophisticatedly as he savored the taste of crushed milk is melting Nagisa in embarrassment. "K-K-Karma-kun, g-get your own!" Nagisa stammered as he snatched the straw away from the teen beside him.

"How cruel, don't you know anything about sharing?" Karma said. Nagisa pulled Karma's cup and thrust the straw into it. "There. Drink your own share."

"So cheeky,"

Akashi was twirling the spaghetti into his fork when Karma suddenly talked. "So Chibi-niisan, Kuroko-san told us stories about him and you. Mind telling us why you picked him on first string?"

Akashi's eye twitched in irritation. "Chibi-niisan?"

"Mnn!" Karma simpered. "A high school basketball prodigy that is smaller than a middle schooler like me… is worth to be renowned as chibi."

"Excuse me?"

"My height is 175 centimeters just so you know." Karma dropped.

"…" Akashi couldn't fight back. Yeah, 173 and 175 centimeters are so close in range yet too far. That two centimeters, that fucking two centimeters that made the difference is still a _difference_ in height and Akashi with all his logic and intelligence cannot deny it no matter how he turned the world upside down. Curse his bone marrows. It is a fact that Karma, who is a middle schooler, is **'taller'** than him by two. There was the dead silence again.

"No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on m–" Before Akashi could finish one of his trademark statements, Kuroko cut him seeing that a dark aura starts to envelop his overlord lover. "Akashi-kun, they're waiting for your answers."

Akashi paused before he frowned and exhaled. "Right... Do you know misdirection?"

"Mis… direction?" Nagisa repeated.

"Oh, is that the British boy band who sang 'baby you light up my world like nobody else~" Karma hummed.

"Karma-kun, shut fuck up." Nagisa said straight. Kuroko was covering his mouth to avoid snickering, quite fascinated that the other bluenette just cursed with a deadpan face.

"No not that. Definitely not that." Akashi face palmed. "You are really stupid." _God, someone enlighten this kid._

"It's what the magicians do. The trick to their magic tricks." Kuroko said. "It's a deception in which the attention of the audience is focused on one thing in order to distract its attention from another."

"So… how is that related to basketball?" Karma asked.

"I picked him because I saw that he has that kind of talent. Tetsuya told you that he has natural weak presence, no?" Karma and Nagisa nodded. "His faint presence will be more stressed out because of the opponent's attention towards the strong players and that makes him easy to miss because the one who marks him does not focus on him that much."

"Then… How can Kuroko-kun be missed if he's holding the ball?" Nagisa inquired.

"That's the point. He does not hold the ball for a long time and he only 'taps' the ball in a light manner. Before the opponent realizes it, the ball has been already passed to another player who will shoot the ball to the goal."

"So… to make the long story short, other players do not focus to Kuroko-san because they think of him as a weakling but in reality, he's really the hidden trump card of the team." Karma said.

"Precisely, I can't believe you actually used your brain." Akashi scoffed.

"That's why we should never take anything easy." Nagisa commented as he batted an eye to Karma.

"Geez Nagisa-kun, what are you implying?" Karma pouted. "Ah– that reminds me, there's something that lacks on your story. If Kuroko-kun is saying that he has natural weak presence and almost all people don't notice him, how come you could see him clearly and how come I saw him too?"

"Hmm… Akashi-kun has this ability called 'Emperor Eye' that sees through things but that's a different story. Probably it's because you thought I was Shiota-kun so you noticed me back then? We almost look alike so it's really impossible for you to miss me." Kuroko said.

"I guess that explains it."

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

As Karma, Kuroko, and Akashi continued chatting and eating at the same time,

"Please excuse me for a bit. I need to go to the rest room." Nagisa said as he stood up.

Accidentally, his green rubber knife that he uses in practicing assassination fell on the tiled floor; slowly by slowly uncovering the truth that they're no ordinary students and that caught the attention of the four. "W-wha–!" Nagisa and Karma uttered as they widened their eyes in surprise and panic. Before Nagisa could pick up the knife and explain lies to the other party, Akashi carefully did the favor of getting it. _Shit. Now we're done._

"D-don't touch that!" Nagisa uncharacteristically shouted.

"I don't believe children are allowed to carry this kind of thing." Akashi said as he held the handle and spun it around his hand.

Kuroko squinted his eyes as he read the letters engraved to the cheek of the knife. "S.A.A.U.S.O?"

"Mnn?" Akashi turned the knife to read the words in white. "S.A.A.U.S.O., stands for 'Special Arms Against Unidentified Slimy Octopus. What's with this smiley face at the end though?" Akashi said as he raised a brow in confusion.

"A-ah– actually, that's a new action packed game introduced into our school and we really got addicted to it. It's really fun and I suggest you should try playing it." Karma said. "Hmm," Akashi just stared at him. "Seems not real to me."

"C'mon, you guys don't play anything other than basketball that's why you don't know about the things happening in visual world of games." Karma reasoned.

"I play video games and go to arcade too sometimes but this is the first time I've seen such." Kuroko said.

"And besides…" Akashi continued. "Based on your reactions before, it seems you two are hiding something. Although this seems to be not harmful," Akashi trailed as he patted the edge of the rubber knife to his palm. "It's really odd for students to bring this violent thing with them, don't you agree?"

"We acted like that because we thought you might think of us as a criminal because of that knife." Nagisa lied.

"Exactly, so why do you bring this kind of thing when you know that you might be mistaken as a criminal?" Akashi interrogated.

Nagisa felt a cold sweat drop into his forehead. _How can they escape this?_ _They actually blew up the world's top secret. And now, they're bound to be brainwashed by the government—_ Nagisa gulped.

"We know you two are lying however it's okay. I can see that you don't have the intention to harm us. That's why please calm down. We won't say anything about this." Kuroko assured before the conversation turns to worse. "Akashi-kun, please return his knife."

Akashi handed the rubber knife back to Nagisa. Suddenly, Karma released a deep breath. "I guess there's no point in hiding too…"

Nagisa widened his eyes. "Karma-kun!"

"We are… training to become assassins." And that was it. Karma said the whole secret that makes them unusual students. He already knows the punishment that they'll be forced to undergo to a mind-wiping operation as this is a government secret but he doesn't care much.

"Not bad." Akashi smirked.

"Eh?"

"That's quite cool. Don't you think, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said as he turned to Akashi in which his former captain hummed in approval. "Mind telling things further?"

"This information is a state secret so it shouldn't get out but I'll explain it nonetheless. Remember the time the moon was reduced into crescent form? That was our teacher's doing." Most people will just laugh off the story but Akashi and Kuroko continued to listen. "As you've seen in the definition of S.A.A.U.S.O., our teacher is an unidentified slimy alien."

"Is he the yellowish three-meter tall fat guy with medicine pill-like eyes that always has this grin on his face and wears a detachable nose and wig?" Kuroko said.

"How did you know?" Nagisa asked, surprised that Kuroko guessed right.

"I suppose I've seen him somewhere. Ah– probably when I went to a convenience store to buy some chips. He looked suspicious." So that removes some faults to them because the person they're talking to already knows their target beforehand. _That idiotic Koro-sensei! To think he always says that his disguise is flawless!_

"And this creature is the one you need to kill, I presume?" Akashi said as Karma nodded.

"Kuroko-kun" Kuroko looked towards Nagisa as the boy pleaded. "Please… Please don't leak this information."

"You have my word." Kuroko smiled and Akashi nodded.

"Don't pay attention to Nagisa-kun; he always worries even over small things." Karma said as he waved his hand to shrug him off.

"Karma-kun, what you said is definitely not a _small_ thing." Nagisa sighed. _Despite being reckless, he's really calm with everything he does, this jerk._

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

Finally after the long talk, they've finished their foods and exchanged e-mails. Although Akashi didn't want to give his e-mail to Karma, the other redhead reassured that he doesn't want Akashi's e-mail either. Before they knew it, the rain outside already stopped but night time already took over.

"I guess this will be good bye for now?" Karma said as he stood up.

"For now." Kuroko stated.

When the four got outside, the street floor is still slightly wet and cold because of the light drizzle and Nagisa shivered a bit. Sensing that the smaller boy seems to have trouble into the chill, Karma decided to take off his black blazer and wrap it around Nagisa. "Here."

"Eh?" Nagisa looked at the blazer before turning to Karma.

"You're shaking because of the cold temperature so wear that. You can return it to me tomorrow."

Nagisa bowed his head low, his hair and bangs trying to cover the redness forming into his cheeks and ears. "_He might be every so often bastardous but I really like this side of him._" Nagisa thought as he smiled to himself.

"Shiota-san I think you're having a fever," Akashi said. "Your face is red."

"Eh?" Nagisa snapped. "No, no, no, no! I-It's because of the cold. I get red whenever I'm hit by it." Nagisa denied as he shook his head.

"Is that so?"

"Are you two alright? We can walk with you if you like. It's already night time and it's quite dangerous for your age to wander around here."

"We're fine, Kuroko-san~ and besides," Karma continued as he winked. "We wouldn't be assassins if we got into simple troubles like being kidnapped~"

"If that's the case, please be still careful then," Kuroko said as the two nodded.

"Thank you for your company. I enjoyed it." Akashi said as he bowed.

"I don't enjoy being with you though~" Karma said playfully as he stuck out his tongue to annoy the other redhead more.

"I'm talking to Shiota-san actually." Akashi's nerve twitched in irritation as he fought the urge not to stab the person who just shamelessly tried to humiliate him.

"Really, even until parting you two are going to bicker?" Kuroko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _These two acts like child sometimes._

"Blame this brat." Akashi hissed.

Karma showed a fake expression as if he's saying 'I am innocent'.

"Not effective." Nagisa deadpanned.

"Thank you too, Akashi-san. By the way, Kuroko-kun" Nagisa turned to Kuroko. "When… will we meet again?"

"I'm not sure when. But I'm sure we will meet again." Kuroko said.

"That's fine by me."

With that, they ended their conversation. Nagisa waved good bye to Kuroko and Akashi as the two pairs parted ways.

* * *

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

**OMAKE (AKAKURO):**

While Akashi and Kuroko were walking with their hands intertwined,

"They're fun to be with, don't you think?" Kuroko said. "Our almost identical twins?"

"Don't drop me to the level of that fool, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun is really competitive."

"I am. But even if I'm having the same face as him, I'm still the one who is absolute."

"Hai hai… Akashi-kun is the best. Stop whining." Kuroko said as he leaned towards his ex-captain and embraced his right arm affectionately.

"That's rather unfair."

"What is?"

"Seducing me."

"I'm afraid you're assuming."

"I'm not."

"If Akashi-kun says then so be it. You have any classes for tomorrow?"

"Is there someone at your home?"

Both of them smirked as they exchanged answers.

"None."

The two went hastily went to the bluenette's house to do that 'you-know-what' late night activity.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

**OMAKE (KARMAGISA):**

The two walked in silence until Nagisa suddenly dropped a question. "Karma-kun, is it really alright that… you told them about it?" Nagisa worryingly inquired.

"You're still mopping about that?" Karma grunted. "It's your fault that they found out about it anyways. Don't forget that it's your knife that blew it all."

"Right." The bluenette was silent. He knows for real that it's his fault and he even dragged Karma to it. "Yeah, I'm… sorry. You even got into this. Next time, I won't go along with you anymore to avoid this kind of circumstances."

Karma flinched with Nagisa's reply; Nagisa's voice was full of guilt and sadness. "Hey, I'm not really pushing it to you. I'm the one who decided to reveal it to them anyways so part of the fault is mine."

Nagisa stayed silent until he felt a hand brushing his soft tufts gently. "We're together in this, okay?" Karma assured. "Don't take all of it alone. Like I said, let me have some share too."

"Karma-kun, is it alright that you're with me?" Nagisa looked up on him.

"Of course." Karma said as he genuinely smiled to Nagisa. "I know it; you still don't want to go home, right?"

"Part of it, but what I'm asking is being with you all the time."

"My answer does not change then." Karma smiled. Nagisa mumbled a low 'thank you' in which Karma missed out.

The two decided to go to a quiet park to star-gaze. They just sat on a dry land with cool grass, enjoying the silence, the blowing wind, and each other's comforting company.

* * *

**Additional Notes: **(To all the people who reads this up until the bottom, thank you very much!)

***Chibi** – I think I don't need to describe this but I'll say it nonetheless. It is a Japanese slang word meaning "short person" or "small child". The word has gained currency among fans of manga and anime. Its meaning is of someone or some animal that is small. (_Ref._ Wikipedia)

**+Ichiro** – I want to portray Kuroko as a 'person addicted to vanilla milkshake' here. I'm sorry if I didn't quite explain it well but he did get mad to Akashi because Akashi promised him for a premium treat of his favorite drink. So when Karma (in which he mistook as Akashi by that time) bought him normal vanilla milkshake, he got mad not only because it's the 'normal' one but because he thought Akashi forgot his promise to him. I hope I make sense to my explanation. ^^

**+Purified Sins** – LOL, I'm happy I made you and the others laugh at this one. I'm not a very funny person who jokes around to begin with so when I read your review that some of you were LMAO-ing, it was kind of a great achievement for me. :)

\- This is a fairly long chapter don't you think? I'm quite surprised myself because at first I don't know what to write down and then my hands just started typing until it got this long.

\- Sorry guys for lots of flashbacks and explanation sorts. I need to establish something between the four so I hope you understand why I've put a lot of character background in their conversations. Also, that's the first thing you do when you make friends, right? Getting to know each other is the first step.

\- Damn you Karma and your jokes. *raises both of my hands* I seriously don't mean anything when Nagisa replied to it. XDD Just for fun guys (if there's anyone here who's a fan of 1D, peace! ^u^V)

\- I feel sorry for Akashi for his lack of height. It's like when Karma told his height, he's like: 'ok shit you win' ack- /stabbed by scissors

\- I'm thinking of marking this complete because if I add more chapters, they might get even more OOC and I'm afraid of doing that to my favorite charas. But I also want GoM to meet Nagisa and Karma and then KarNagi will piss them off by pretending that they're Akashi and Kuroko. HAHAHAHAHA XD So... what should I do now? :(

Hope you had fun reading~


	3. Unexpected Encounters

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

**Mistaken Identity**

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

* * *

**Summary:** One 'Aka' (Akashi Seijuro) is dangerous enough. What more if we add another 'Aka' (which is Akabane Karma)? Both are violent, both are sadistic. Things couldn't get more out of hand and only two bluenettes could most likely save the day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. They all belong to their respective authors (Fujimaki Tadatoshi and Matsui Yuusei). I do not also own the cover picture, credit goes to pixiv id 1876641. Plot is mine. Grammar corrections are mine too! YEhet.

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Sorry it took long for me to write this one. I had to finish my internship so… I hope you miss this fic?

It's raining hard here and I'm too lazy to get up to my bed so I made an update for this one.

Oh, and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend **_Ochezy_**. She owns the idea of this chapter and she's the one who pushed me in continuing this even though I don't really plan to.

Also, I'm starting to get unconfident and lazy in continuing my fics again ughh… Laziness is really an inborn. I'll probably end up not updating for a month. Gomen ne~

And fck KarmaGisa is having their first fight and I'm like pulling all my hairs in frustration. Stahp fighting you two, you've been bffs for three years; there will be no divorce to take place, understand? Lastly, admit that their position while fighting is incredibly awkward rn. 8D That flying triangular choke that shows Nagisa to Karma. 8D

**Warnings:** Not edited so there might be lots and lots of grammar errors. Will edit it (maybe later, maybe not) Also, so cliché scenes later onnnn.

I hope you don't find this chapter shitty as hell because I don't know action things and I don't what to do /bites my fingers

* * *

**Chapter III:** Unexpected Encounters

**\- ― -**

Peaceful silence washed around the room, only the sounds of calm breathing from the two people lying on the soft couch and turning of pages can be heard.

Kuroko sighed as he closed the light novel he bought from the bookstore yesterday. Really, he can't concentrate when Akashi's hugging him tightly from the back as if he would never let go. Whenever his lover inhales and exhales, he could feel his warm breath tickle the skin of his nape and Kuroko can't help but to twitch from time to time.

"What's wrong?" Akashi inquired.

Kuroko sighed. "I can't concentrate on reading very well because we're in this position."

"So it's my fault that you're uncomfortable? I beg your pardon then."

Sensing that his lover got upset, Kuroko stretched out his arm to the low coffee table as he put down the book on there and then, he turned his whole body to face Akashi. "Not like that," Kuroko whispered as he looked into Akashi's eyes and hooked his arms around his lover's neck. "I'll give up whatever I'm doing, just for you." Kuroko said as he coated his promise with a sweet shy smile and Akashi can't stop himself from giving his dear bluenette a soft kiss for displaying such affectionate gesture. Later, their kiss got intense to the point Kuroko can't breathe so he was the one to pull first.

"You seem to be clingy today." Kuroko noted as he draws air from the previous breathlessness.

Akashi pouted as he raised a brow in confusion. "Am I?"

_"Cute."_ Kuroko thought. "Mm, you embrace me tight like someone is going to take me away from you."

"If ever someone's going to do that, then they're asking for public execution." Akashi retorted with a huff.

"No one's going to do that when they find out that my lover is the great Akashi Seijuurou though."

"Who knows?" the redhead said. "Ryouta is the first one on the long list."

"I wouldn't mind if Kise-kun dies, please invite me as one of the special guests if you're going to kill him." Kuroko commented which made both of them erupt in laughter.

"You're mine, Tetsuya. Never forget that. And even if you forget, I will make you remem–" Akashi's sentence got discontinued when Kuroko pressed his right pointing finger to silence the redhead's lips. "You talk too much. I'm all yours."

Akashi's heart swelled with the phantom's statement and he smiled widely as if he's the luckiest man on Earth – and he really is. "I really love you, Tetsuya." Akashi said with all sincerity and it made Kuroko beam and whisper back 'I love you too.' The redhead wasted no time as he suddenly ducked his head to press his lips firmly to Kuroko and the bluenette could only kiss back and tighten his hug to Akashi's neck so that he could feel his emperor's minty lips even more.

Not so long after, Akashi tried to deepen their kiss by licking Kuroko's bottom lip and the bluenette gladly opened his mouth for his ex-captain to explore his wet cavern again. Akashi tightened his embrace even more, closing the remaining proximity left with their bodies and Kuroko used a hand to cup the redhead's left cheek as their pink organs met half-way. They both moaned when they felt their tongues brush, swirl, and massage each other gently. Their lips locked tight with each other and neither one of them plans to move back – but of course, they have to. So when Akashi felt that his lover's body is quivering due to lack of oxygen, he just knew he had to break their kiss out of consideration even if he needs more of it. Kuroko gasped and inhaled air sharply when Akashi pulled, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen, he didn't even realize he's clutching Akashi's shoulder. Meanwhile, the redhead continued to savor his treat by raining short kisses on Kuroko neck. "Ahnn, S-Sei… Seijuro-kun…" Kuroko moaned as he tilted his head to give his lover a better access, and then his eyes landed on the wall clock that shows 6:30 P.M. Kuroko put his hands on the redhead's chest as he carefully pushed him away and it earned him a grumble from the other. "I have to go." Kuroko reasoned out as Akashi glared at him from interrupting their moment.

"Stay." Akashi requested but it sounded more like a command.

"You know I can't," Kuroko answered. "I have practice tomorrow and coach doesn't want late comers."

It took a while before Akashi replied. A sigh and then, "I'll have a chauffeur to drive you home."

"I do not want to impose. I can go on my own." Kuroko said in which he received a quick stern 'no'. "Akashi-kun, please don't spoil me too much. It's just 6:30 P.M.; I can make it fast if you let me go home now."

Knowing there's no point of arguing at all, Akashi sighed. Kuroko won over him again. The redhead bit his lip in irritation, _"This doesn't feel like winning at all."_ Akashi thought. The phantom just stared at his slightly agitated boyfriend and he smiled as he gave him a peck in cheek as thanks – it's also a quick trick to dissolve his lover's doubts and anger and it's very effective in times like this.

"Fine then, at least let me walk you until the train station." Akashi said in which Kuroko nodded.

Everything went fine when they reached the station, except that Kuroko almost made a small dispute when Akashi bought him a ticket. He doesn't want the redhead spending too much money on him and it also takes his pride low when he can't even buy a damn bus transportation ticket.

Before he stepped into the train car, "I'll send you a text message once I reach my house." Kuroko said as Akashi nodded in agreement. Akashi and he waved each other good-bye as the train went off to its destination.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

As the train dropped Kuroko to the Tokyo Station, Kuroko pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a message.

From: Sei-kun**  
**Subject: Tadaima

I already reached Tokyo destination and I'm walking towards my house now. Thank you for having me, Akashi-kun. Till next time?

After ten seconds, his phone lit indicating there's a new message. _"That's fast? Maybe Akashi-kun's been eagerly waiting for my message? How silly, he's over-acting."_ Kuroko thought.

From: Sei-kun**  
**Subject:Re: Tadaima

You're always welcome in my humble abode, Tetsuya. Still, please message me if you got into your house. I want to make sure you're safe.

Kuroko chuckled. Probably his lover's been holding his mobile phone the entire time after he went off to Kyoto Station.

Kuroko was so concentrated on texting back his lover that he didn't pay much attention on his surroundings. As the bluenette passed down into a dimly lit alley, he was about to reply to Akashi's message when suddenly someone grabbed his arms and pushed a handkerchief in his nose and mouth. Kuroko yanked himself away but the sleeping scent that he smelt is already making his brain fuzzy. Everything in his vision got blurry and distorted and he can only mutter a name before he blacked out.

"Akashi-kun."

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

A loud crack crashed as the maid who was serving tea to Akashi dropped a cup into the floor. "Forgive me for my carelessness, Akashi-bocchama." the maid quickly said as she frantically cleaned and removed the broken splinters. Akashi paid no heed to her apology, he's already bothered by the fact Kuroko didn't reply to him. He sent five more messages to ensure that the bluenette remembers to reply and he even tried to call him but all his stupid phone says is that Kuroko's number cannot be reached.

"Could it be that he may have forgotten about it?"

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

"Haaa~" Karma yawned as he lazily walked towards their dilapidated classroom.

"Karma-kun, it's unusual for you to go to Koro-sensei's class this early. I wonder what has gotten to you." Nagisa noted.

"Well," the redhead started, "Karasuma-sensei said that he'll be announcing something important and it has something to do with killing that yellow octopus so I can't be absent. Andddd… It seems to me that we can get a delicious price with what he'll say later on~" Karma said as he licked his lips in excitement. Nagisa only gave him an empty laugh.

As they reached their classroom, Karma slid the door open. "Osu~"

Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Ritsu, and Sugino who were the people inside the classroom as of now turned their heads to greet the pair. "Good morning, you two." Kurahashi said as she raised her hand and waved delightfully.

"Good morning everyone." Nagisa said as he hung his blue shoulder bag on the hook at the side of his table. Sugino ran over to his place, "Nagisa-kun, where were you? I tried to find you so that we can go to school together but I didn't see you anywhere."

"Ahh.. Sorry about that, I have to fetch Karma-kun to his house." Nagisa said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Ohh, about that, this is the one of the rare times you go to class early, Karma." Sugino said.

"Could it be Karma's getting industrious now?" Maehara teased with a grin.

"As if~ I just want to hear what Karasuma-sensei has to say. After that, I'll ditch Koro-sensei's class anytime I want to." Karma said.

"Shikushikushikushiku… Karma-kun, I can't believe you still didn't learn from what happened to your embarrassing exam last time." Koro-sensei butted in as he faked a cry while wiping his tears with white handkerchief. "Damn you octopus!" Karma shouted in humiliation as he blushed.

Thirty minutes later, the whole class became noisy – all of the students are already present. The class settled down as Karasuma walked in with his usual black formal suit and a brown envelop in his hand. As he got into the middle, he cleared his throat first before commencing the announcement. "Inside this," Karasuma raised the brown envelop, "is a special project that will test assassination skills. As much as I want all of you to participate, it seems that this undertaking only needs two people who are good in near-range combat. Is anyone interested?"

The whole class started to get noisy again but none of them volunteered to do the task so. Kataoka the female class representative, however, raised her hand to give a proposal instead of volunteering, "Karasuma-sensei, I suggest you pick someone inside this class whom befits the conditions and ask them if they're okay with it."

Karasuma nodded in agreement as he looked at each student with calculating eyes. "Stand up for those who will be called." Karasuma ordered.

There was a pregnant pause before their P.E. teacher stated names: "Isogai Yuuma and Shiota Nagisa". With that, the two students stood up. "I chose these two because I know they're able to handle it, Isogai-kun for being good in knife-handling and leadership and Shiota Nagisa-kun simply for his above all level of assassination potential."

"Are you two _willing_ to take this task?" Karasuma said as he stressed the word 'willing'.

Isogai was the first one to answer. "Pardon me, Karasuma-sensei but I will take down the offer. I am currently focusing on my academics and part time job as to why I don't have much time to train more. Please choose another one in my stead." Karasuma nodded in understanding, Isogai then took his seat.

Karasuma faced Nagisa to ask him the same question. Nagisa just smiled. "Mnn, I'm okay with it, Karasuma-sensei."

"It is decided then. Shiota Nagisa will fill the first slot." Karasuma stated. "Just to let you know if this mission is a success, participants are permitted by this _tako_ to destroy four of his tentacles without him moving."

With the price stated, all of the students inside the class raised all of their hands. "Me! Me! Karasuma-sensei, pick me! I VOLUNTEER!" each and every one of pupils chimed.

"Nyurufufufufu… Whenever I'm involved with something, these students get fired up." Koro-sensei laughed. "However, please do remember that you must be good in close-range combat."

"Hmm… I guess another best pick for this will be Akabane Karma." Karasuma stated and even when the redhead's name has been called, he didn't even take an effort to stand up (what a badass). "Are you okay with it?"

"Of course~" Karma answered in a sing-song voice as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "After all, I won't let this once in a blue moon chance to slip."

"Okay. It has been decided. Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma. You two will come with me to have a special training on the field after class. I will also provide you secret information and I expect you two not to leak any of it."

"Hai!" Nagisa and Karma said affirmatively in unison.

Maehara whistled. "Sounds fishy, sensei~"

"That is all. May the odds be in your favor." Karasuma said before he exited the classroom.

"What is this, Hunger Games?!" Nagisa thought as he sweatdropped.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

The class ended as usual in class 3-E, everyone tried to kill Koro-sensei and everyone failed just like what happens every single day. As Karasuma ordered, the two assigned went to him for the special training. At the wide field beside the run-down hut is where Karasuma stood cross-armed. "Now then, since all of us are present here, I will discuss the case. Truth to be told, the only information I will tell you two is the address of your meeting place with the client."

"Eh? Karasuma-sensei doesn't know the name of the client?" Nagisa asked.

"That's not it. It should be a direct negotiation. The client asked me to get him assassins. The client goes under the alias 'Red Emperor'. He is the heir of the CEO of the largest conglomerate here in Japan. I daresay half of the businesses here in Japan are under the palm of his hands."

Karma huffed as he showed disinterest on the client's background. He's probably one of the rich people who want their rival in business to be killed in order to take over and lead on corporation. "So what is his problem?"

"He had his important person being kidnapped." Karasuma simply said while leaving the person's identity vague (As the client asked that he will be the one to discuss the information).

Karma curtly asked, "So we will save 'that' person?" he's beginning to think that this project is not worth it if not for Koro-sensei's tentacles.

"Precisely, that is why I asked for people who are good in close-range combat as you two will be handling lots of hand-to-hand fight when you infiltrate in the target area. Also, Karasuma brought his apple watch up, "Ritsu will accompany you in terms of hacking security access."

"Hai!" Ritsu posed an 'okie-dokie' sign in her hand.

"Karasuma-sensei," Nagisa inquired as he raised a question. "Why did you choose us students when there are better assassins out there?" Nagisa tilted his head in confusion. Really, he doesn't understand any of the fact that they're the chosen ones. They only have few lessons and experience in this classroom which is far from being called 'on par' with professionals. Amateur is an understatement, they're less than it. And most of all, they're just mere students of Kunigigaoka Middle School. _So… why them?_

The ravenhead sighed. "Do you really think I would volunteer students for this? It's not me who set up this project. It is—"

Suddenly, they all heard an annoying laugh they're all familiar with. "Nyurufufufufu… Don't blame Karasuma-sensei. It's actually me who wanted to do this."

"Koro-sensei?!" blue orbs widened in shock. "But… why?"

"I think it's a good idea I've set up this project, don't you think? Nagisa-kun, this infiltration test will make you stronger. If you don't have pure experience on fighting and undercover, how else are you able to kill me?" The yellow octupoid grinned wider and his pill-like eyes twinkled with mischievous smile. "You might think that you're not worth, however, you will only know things when you're done doing it. That's why give your best shot with this."

"The client knows that we will be sending assassins but it is out of his knowledge that this is an assassination exam for both of you." Karasuma informed.

"But what if we fail?" Nagisa anxiously asked.

"Fear not, I will still be there to back you up." Korosensei stated as he patted Nagisa's cerulean tresses and handed him a remote.

The shorter man took the device and stared at the red circle on the middle. "And this is?"

"It's a button to signal me that you two are on trouble." Of course, their professor won't let anything happen with his beloved students. Nagisa nodded as a short reply of gratitude.

"And well, the client gave us quite a bargain. If this mission will become a success, the Red Emperor promised to give a price of four million yen." Karasuma added.

"Just how rich is he?" Nagisa asked in disbelief.

"Hmph, Nagisa-kun, don't be so shocked. That's just a small price for having his V.I.P. saved." Karma said nonchalantly. "In fact, I think it's better if we take the hostage and ask for a higher trade."

"No, Karma-kun. That's not a good idea." Nagisa stated.

"You two are scheduled to meet him tomorrow in his company's main branch in Kyoto. You will be excused in Koro-sensei's class for the mean time." Karasuma said as he handed the paper that contains the address and contact number of the client. "Do not be late; the client doesn't want people who are not punctual. Also, I'll be giving you special equipment and body armor if ever the negotiations are smooth. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!" the pair said in unison.

"Good," Karasuma nodded as he posed in his fighting position. "Shall we start the training then?"

"Ah– Who will be the first one?" Nagisa asked.

"There's no first or second. I'll take both of you at the same time." Their P.E. Teacher said with a smirk as he taunted them. "Come." Karasuma gestured.

"Ho~ you're really a tough one," Karma said as he lunged towards and swung his fist fast. "Karasuma-sensei!"

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

As ocean blue eyes fluttered slowly, Nagisa turned to take a glance on his alarm clock that shows 7:30 A.M. Nagisa propped an arm to support himself from sitting up. Hopping off his bed, the petite bluenette made a beeline towards the bathroom. After doing all of his morning rituals and preparation, Nagisa hoisted his backpack.

When he went outside, he saw a black limousine parked in front of their house. Nagisa thought it was just a car passing by but when the backseat's window slid down, it revealed a yawning redhead with one eye open.

"K-Karma-kun?!" Nagisa half-shouted at the sight presented to him.

"Geez. Nagisa… I'm so sleepy and all. Could you quiet down?" the latter said as he scratched the back of his head.

The petite boy gaped at Karma's attire. "I know you're rich and all but… since when did you have this kind of car? And we're going to wear tuxedo? Seriously?"

The redhead huffed. "I'm supposed to ask you that. Like seriously? You're going to wear your usual white polo-shirt and blue vest? We're not going to assassinate Koro-sensei. We have a different target now."

"What else am I supposed to wear?"

"Duh… We want to make ourselves presentable to our client. What other clothing should make us look professional other than this?" Karma affirmed as a matter of fact.

Nagisa whined. "But it's hot, and stuffy, and tight—"

Karma grinned widely and Nagisa is sure as hell he would be saying something stupid or pervy as his smirk. "My dear, innocent, Nagisa-chan… You're making me think something different with the way you put it."

It took five seconds for Nagisa to understand what Karma was pertaining to and he's blushing so hard now because of what his friend shamelessly hinted and for being a total slowpoke.

"Ahahaha~ So cuuute." Karma snickered.

Nagisa stumbled back into his house. He ended up changing clothes though.

On their way, Nagisa shyly fidgeted restlessly. He's not really used on formal clothing and he feels like he's being naked with the way Karma's eyes stare at him.

Suddenly, Karma closed the distance between them and it made Nagisa flinch. "Your necktie's crooked." Karma said.

Not realizing he's squeezing his eyes shut, Nagisa peeked one to look and he quickly regretted doing so. Karma's face is so close and the bluenette can feel his face turning red.

After fixing Nagisa's necktie, Karma patted it. "There. Nice and proper." Only after Karma moved away did Nagisa allow himself to suck air again.

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

An hour had passed, the two assassins finally got off to their destination. The bluenette and redhead tilted their heads up to look at the blueish skyscraper.

"Wow…" Nagisa mumbled before he noticed Karma walking towards.

"Let's get in." Karma said. "This is the main building. We need to meet the client at 15th floor."

As soon as the two entered the building, they quickly sensed something's off. Something's going to happen and they're sure of it. No soul is around and everything is dark inside. Suddenly, the door behind them quickly shut itself and now it's obvious that they're trapped.

"Run!" Karma said as if on the cue, the walls on both sides of the long hall suddenly moved inwards to crush their forms.

They just got themselves on trouble. Karma and Nagisa ran like there's a horde of hungry zombies chasing after them. Just when they're near on the staircase next floor, Nagisa accidentally tripped in his own foot.

"HOLY HELL, NAGISA!" Karma cursed as he turned back and pulled Nagisa's arm hastily.

As the walls closed behind them, Karma could only pant hard both in exhaustion and relief. "You… almost got yourself… squashed."

"I know. I'm… sorry." Nagisa puffed as he wiped his sweat.

"We should keep going." Karma said as he gathered himself.

As they got themselves into another long hall, Karma and Nagisa stopped.

"Karma-kun?"

"Nagisa-kun, go ask Ritsu about the floor's structure."

"Ritsu." Nagisa called as he lifted his wrist to look at the apple watch. (Karasuma let him borrow it for convenience purposes. Ritsu can be installed with any device.)

"Hai?" The fixed artillery asked.

"You didn't mention that walling."

"I didn't expect that also. But for the second floor's trap, there will be infrared lights. Once you get caught with it, I'm sure the weapons attached on the floor will move to kill you." Ritsu informed.

"Hmm, so that's why this area is so narrow." The redhead figured.

"What should we do now? There's no guns attached on the wall by the way." Nagisa said.

"I got this." Karma said as he threw a pebble on the floor and signaled Nagisa to cover his ears. The walls opened a set of machine guns that fired bullets rapidly to the pebble, leaving traces of dust. The weapons returned inside the wall after.

"W-wah!" Nagisa uttered as his eyes widened. There are guns and it really pulverized the small stone.

"See?" Ritsu said with a wink.

"What should we do?"

"Do you have the infrared-detector spray that Karasuma-sensei gave to you?"

"Uhh…" Nagisa fumbled into his pocket until he got a small can. As the bluenette sprayed it into the hallway, streaks of red horizontal lines appeared.

"You can pass on the other area if you evade those." Ritsu said.

"Ritsu, we need you to destroy the system of this infrared. Can you do it?" Karma asked.

"Well… we need one person to reach the switch."

"Nagisa-kun, you do it."

The bluenette assassin flinched. "Why me?!"

"Obviously, you can use your height advantage here." Karma said waving his hand off.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment." Nagisa pouted but complied nonetheless. The shorter man attached four large special adhesion pads into his palms and foot so that he can stick on the ceiling and pass across the other side. "I'm not really so sure about this…"

"Stop being like that, you can do it." Karma assured.

The bluenette felt more nervous. "I know but… this is exciting at the same time frightening. What if I fall and get caught on those guns?"

Karma held Nagisa's shoulders firmly and leveled their gaze. "You won't. Now go on, and good luck. Don't die."

Nagisa said as he nodded and released a deep breath. "I will."

As he started climbing slowly, halfway, his sweat dropped and he bit his lower lip to prepare himself. As the droplet grazed on one of the horizontal lights, the petite bluenette squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. The machine guns went out of the walls again and blew off bullets on the floor.

Nagisa shivered in fear, the open fire seemed to be so endless and he had nothing to clutch or hug on. He breathed in and out; it's like what Karma said. He can do this. _I will be okay, everything's going to be okay— _"Nagisa!" Karma shouted. Hearing the redhead's voice made Nagisa feel calm. He's still here, Karma's still there. Nagisa sucked air and nodded as he continued climbing.

Finally after what it seems forever, the bluenette reached the end and stepped down. After attaching his phone's cord to the switch's outlet, Ritsu hacked the control wirings. The electricity sparked inside it and after a few seconds, the infrared lights flickered before it completely turned off. Karma poked the open hallway but there's really no ultraviolet lights blocking the way anymore.

"Nice~" The redhead commended as he walked towards his partner.

"Your voice gave me courage." Nagisa boldly stated as he shyly lowered his head. He had no idea how much Karma would be embarrassed by his 'sort of' confession.

Meanwhile, Nagisa's apple watch also flickered and when he looked at it, he saw Ritsu's system being corrupted. "Ritsu!"

"A-Ah, I-I'm…" Ritsu tried to say in a broken robotic voice as if she's an old television that tries to get a signal. "I will b–be fine in a minute or so, Nagi-sa-kun. I just– overdid my–self."

"You should've told us your system would be affected if you tried to turn it off." Karma said worriedly.

"P-Please– hurry on—the next-floor. I don't think-my system would-last… Until then, I want to accompany you two- to do- my job." Ritsu said as the two nodded.

When they got into the next level, the duo saw a wide hall with big irregularly patterned red and black tiled floor. Fifteen people can actually fit inside a single tile. Karma asked Ritsu again about the floor structure but before the AL can answer, Nagisa tugged Karma downwards.

"W-What—" Karma's eyes widened in shock as he saw some of his scarlet hair strands fall into the tile.

"You stepped into a trap." Nagisa said as he pulled Karma towards his tile. "A rotating blade almost got your head cut into half."

"Damn," Karma whispered under his breath. "That was a close call, thank you Gisa."

Nagisa nodded. "I think there's a pattern of steps needed in here. Do you have any pebbles to throw in there, Karma-kun?"

Karma shook his head. He heard the bluenette release a sigh. "Guess it can't be helped but to test out this one with ourselves." Nagisa tapped his foot quickly on the very edge of the black tile and then, he heard a shotgun fire a bullet on the middle of it.

"So every wrong step has a separate trap for it, huh?"

"K-Karma-kun," Ritsu called weakly. "Try to- test at least— f-five m-more steps. I'll— compute the- possible number- patterns for this one."

As the two tried the second red tile, they exhaled in relief. There's no trap. However, when they looked back on the first set of tiles, all of it already fell like broken pieces of puzzle on a deep black pit. As Nagisa creeped slowly on the next edge of black tile, a sharp yelp of pain came out of his mouth as soon as the tip of his shoes touched it.

"Nagisa! We're you alright? What part of your body got hurt?" his partner said as he rushed towards the bluenette's side.

"My… left foot." Nagisa quietly choked, trying to hold back his tears. "I mean… my toes." When the bluenette lifted his shoes a bit, the two were surprised to see the melted tip of shoe sole.

"God, I told you be careful. It seems the tile you've stepped on is scorching." Karma said as he carried Nagisa like a princess.

"N-No, it's more like there's so much electrical volts in it. I didn't sense any hot steam when I tried to step."

When Karma felt that the tile they've been stepping on is shaking, he decided to move on the next two red tiles. Again, no trap appeared.

"What's next, Ritsu?" Karma asked.

Ritsu didn't talk anymore because her system's having a lot of error. Instead, she flashed a text into her screen:

**\- ****EVEN NUMBER/RED**

**\- ****ODD NUMBER/BLACK**

**\- ****TWO NUMBER COMBINATIONS**

**EXPECTED ANSWER:**

**FOUR RED TILES, ELEVEN BLACK TILES, FOUR RED TILES AGAIN**

**OR FOUR RED TILES, FIFTEEN BLACK TILES**

Unexpectedly, the whole ground shook and all of the tiles started to fall apart one by one like broken puzzle. The first question that got into Karma's mind is 'WHY'. And it hit him that there must be a time limit for this one. Being the single person who is capable of moving fast, he jumped to all eleven black tiles and four red tiles again while carrying Nagisa, not giving a damn whether there's a trap or not. Fortunately, Ritsu's first computation was right. When he got into the last tile, a door suddenly opened and he quickly made his way inside it.

It was a glass elevator. As Karma went inside, he clicked the 15 button and slumped into the floor. Everything's too crazy inside this building. While the elevator is moving up, he noticed how slow it is and he expected another trap coming. Water emerged out of nowhere and it's filling up the whole lifter. The water coming below the ground where the hoisting machine is connected is the reason why it moves slowly. The hydraulic pump of it is out of control.

"K-Karma-kun!" Nagisa shouted in panicas he moved out of his friend's hold.

"Shit, we're trapped. There's no way out!" Karma sputtered.

The bluenette tried to bang the fiber glass with his fists but it made no effect because of his wimp body. Karma did the same.

"Let's punch the gap of the door together, Nagisa. It'll be a lot easier to escape this if we open this one instead of the walls. Nagisa positioned himself to hit the lift's door with his whole body. "On my count, one… two… three!" With that, Karma and Nagisa hit the door forcefully. It made a crack but a crack alone won't let them escape.

"Again… one… two… three!" Karma ordered as they tackled the glass door again. The water level is half their bodies now and they still haven't budged into the seventh floor. Karma chanted his countdown again and hit the door together with Nagisa. As they passed the eight floor, the water is on their chins now.

"K-Karma-kun, I don't think we're able to lift quickly with the water filling the whole elevator compartment below." Nagisa said as he tried not to sink.

"I know. That's why we need to get out of here. Fast." Karma ordered as he banged the door again.

As they got into the tenth floor, the water rose above their heads and all the two can do now is to hold their breath. Karma continued to furiously knock the glass door. _I can't die in this kind of place!_ Karma suddenly thought of how Nagisa's mother abuse him, how Nagisa is being teased in school, how Nagisa always cries and confides to him. Most especially, how Nagisa and him are so helpless into this kind of situation. All of this made Karma's blood boil and it made every of his punches harder.

When he noticed Nagisa wasn't helping him anymore, he turned around only to find his friend floating in the water like he's dead and it only made him rush on what he's doing. Karma's so tempted to get the remote that signals Koro-sensei that they're in danger now. As in now. But if he does that, for sure it just means they've failed this stupid test. Putting his pride on top of all, Karma decided he can't do that. He made a mental note that he'll apologize to Nagisa later on for letting him as is. He has to solve everything in here by himself. Just like a genius he is. There's a way out of everything. He punched, and kicked, and banged the door until finally there's a 'not so large but better than nothing' opening on it and he repeated the same steps again and again until they got into the 15th floor.

As Karma landed the last blow, the door cracked open and it blew them and the remnants of water outside another hall. He and his partner look like they've been spat out by some monster because they're really wet all over. The redhead inhaled air as he slumped, and then he looked at Nagisa. Nagisa isn't moving and his eyes were closed. Karma went to him slowly as if he's dragging all of his remaining energy.

"Nagisa-kun. I'm alive. Are you alive too?" Karma said as he searched for his friend's pulse. And it's beating, thank God. But Nagisa isn't moving. Karma figured he drowned inside the elevator. And it made him blush like a total idiot. Of course, for this situation, there's only one thing needed: cardiopulmonary resuscitation or CPR. To make that long medical term short, he had to connect his lips with Nagisa to revive him. Well there's no malice on it but…

_"Do I really have to do it? For Nagisa's sake? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it. It's my duty as his friend. But two guys kissing for heaven's sake? Okay fine! I'll do it. To save Nagisa."_ Karma thought as he gulped and neared himself to Nagisa's mouth.

It was only few inches apart before Nagisa coughed water. "Uhkk— Ack…!"

When Nagisa blinked his eyes, his blurry vision adjusted before he saw Karma blushing hard. Their faces are so close with each other. And Nagisa… he feels like he can't handle it. They're both astonished to move. "Am I… in heaven already?" he murmured.

Karma suddenly snapped back. "I-It's definitely not what it looks like. Look, I just want to save you by doing CPR because you drowned okay. I don't have any ill-will with this. I— don't really want to do that kiss—"

"Karma-kun," Nagisa said in a bleak tone. Pain shot from his chest out of nowhere. So Karma doesn't want to kiss him? It's okay. They're friends. Not boyfriends. Not lovers. Not anything but classmates. But it sounds excruciating. Like his heart is being squished. When Nagisa turned his head around to observe the area, he saw a metal door that has a sign hanging on it: 'CEO's room'.

"We're here." Karma noted.

They got up and even though they've walked wobbly due to exhaustion, they deliberately moved towards the room. Nagisa checked if Ritsu's still with them but Karasuma-sensei's apple watch got destroyed. He sighed. His only suit got destroyed too. But for the chance of killing Koro-sensei and for the ten billion yen award, of course this is nothing to worry on. He told himself that he will make up for it after this farce. Suddenly, Nagisa halted before he touched the door knob. His wet hand that dripped water to the knob made a static snap.

"What's wrong? Get it done already." Karma said impatiently.

"We're all wet and it seems this knob has electricity on it."

"How could you know?" Karma raised a brow.

"I don't want my fingers to burn just like my toes, Karma-kun."

"Then what should we do now? Like you said, we're all wet. We don't have any non-conductors to help us with this one."

Nagisa looked around and saw shards from the glass elevator's door. And then, an idea popped into his mind. He took off his jacket and wrapped it onto a large triangular shard to pick it up.

"What are you planning to do?" Karma asked.

"Just watch." Nagisa said as he entered the pointed end of the shard to the door's peep hole. The electricity flickered into the knob just like what Nagisa thought as he turned it sidewards.

With a sound of click, the door opened to show a very large and spacious carpeted gray room with desk on the middle and big red swivel chair that's shows the back of it. The view of the entire city and overcast sky can be seen on the large 'floor to ceiling' picture window. The only lights present are the pale rays of sun coming from the pane, making the things in the middle half-silhouette. The quick snap of the threshold caught the attention of the person sitting on the chair.

"My, my… what special assassins do I have here. I didn't quite expect you'll overcome every traps set on the floors below." Said the person sitting.

**_The voice is too familiar._**

"I hope you don't throw any shitty booby trap here again because we're really fed up with that crap." Karma scorned as he almost attacked the person behind if not for Nagisa's hold.

"Oh? Is that how assassins should act with their client?"

**_This voice somewhere… For sure…_**

"Shh.. You're too infuriated. Let me talk to this." Nagisa whispered to Karma calmly. "We're pleased to meet you sir, but we hope to see your face so that we'll know who we're dealing with. After all the traps you've set into this building, I think it is only polite to make introductions before negotiation."

"You know," the client chuckled. "It seems I've heard your voice before, you and your accomplice. For this reason, I think it's only proper to make introductions as you said so."

**_For sure this is…_**

When the swivel chair rotated, Karma and Nagisa widened their eyes and had their mouths hanged open as they finally distinguished or more accurately, recognized their client clearly. _So that is why… So that is why his voice is all too familiar. They've heard it somewhere._

A man with a blazing red hair sticking out prickly and sharp icy heterochromatic eyes that shows color of bloody red on the right and melted sun-gold on the left faced them.

The man in the chair also gaped a bit and uttered 'ah' when he realized the assassins sent to him we're… really… them again?

**Again, this is something they all didn't expect.**

Nagisa was the first one to gain his composure… His throat was dry and he gulped before he stated the man's name.

"A…A-A—"

**_"Akashi Seijuro?!"_**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

***Tako**** – **Squid or octopus in Japanese. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei never called Koro-sensei by the name given by his students on the first part of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu that's why I used this.

\- No, Akashi is** NOT** a villain here. Watch out for the next chapter. Ofc, the reason why he asked for assassins is to save his Kuro-baby obviously.

\- I actually tried to research for a better death trap and google landed me on the top torture devices used in SAW movies. ANDDDD after seeing 10 out of 52 stuffs, I stopped reading. My stomach can't take it. Forgive me for being a noob baby.

\- I apologize if this chapter lacks romance and there's only one scene of AkaKuro here. It's hard to balance two pairings on one fanfic. I'll give moar AkaKuro after the continuation of this chapter!

\- I really hope you like this chapter because I suck at writing long (yes this is long for me) scenes like this. And I didn't spend three days for this.

Did you expect an update with this fic? I didn't. Haha. Loljk**.**


	4. Open Letter

**Chapter 1:**

Story Critic chapter 1 Mar 8

It isn't true that your writing is made out of crap… not. Your writing ain't made out of crap, it's made out of utter FUCKING crap. Haha.

**Chapter 2:**

Story Critic chapter 2 21h ago

Hello again! Aww... No 'Welcome back's and warm little hugs? Ah, nevermind, then. I'd really, really like to apologize for my rudeness; I didn't mean to call your writing an 'utter FUCKING crap', but the most disgusting and filthy piece of writing of writing I have ever read! I'm sure you won't get upset or offended, right? After all, it's simply the truth~ Ah, shame on you and your parents, too~ If they're not already D-E-A-D.:D My apologies, I don't remember exactly what I insulted you with, (you're simply too insignificant a speck of dust), and I hope you don't get angry at me! *gives you the puppy eyes*

Ah, also, when you said:

"Don't you have shame on yourself!?" I'd like to correct you by saying that it should be "Don't you have (any) shame!?" Your previous statement was grammatically incorrect.

Also, "How about I say that you as a person is a FUCKING CRAP!?", it should be"How about I say that you as a person are a FUCKING CRAP!?"

With this, my comment won't be considered a flame anymore, right? :)

I hope your grammar improves soon, it's honestly scarring my eyes and the very essence of my soul. I hope that you weren't offended~ I was merely trying to help by ridding this world of more garbage~

P.S. My aim was not to destroy your writing passion, it was to HELP you~

Why, of course you made this story for me, my dear. :D:D:D Well, I hope you post the next chapter soon, I may just be able to help~

* * *

**An open letter to the anonymous person who keeps bashing this fanfic:**

Dear Mr./Ms. Whoever You Are,

I really can't understand what you're trying to aim and or point out. You're saying that my fanfic is a piece of garbage. Then, why do you keep on wasting your precious effort and time in commenting with (according to you) a disgusting and filthy piece of writing like this? Aren't you responsible for your own actions like scarring your eyes and the very essence of your soul when it's your own will to fucking click your browser and check if my fanfic is still on-going? If you feel appalled on seeing this, why can't you just let it be and why do you keep on returning just to goddamn bash this story? Others enjoy reading my work. You're free to ignore and dislike this but it doesn't mean that you're allowed to insult me, my parents, and my work. Know that there's a fine line between criticizing and bashing you fucking imbecile. Correcting my grammar when you can't even correct your own attitude just shows that you're a stupid ill-mannered moron who enjoys pissing and demotivating others. Oh? You're saying that you're merely trying to help by ridding this world of more garbage? Then why don't you dispose yourself? You're garbage of this world as well! Hahaha. :DD

Well sorry to disappoint you though, I might get mad with your idiotic comments but I don't get discouraged, I don't cry, I don't blame myself for writing this grammatically incorrect fanfic especially if I know that there are a lot of people waiting for this. AND WELL FOR YOUR OWN INFORMATION, THIS FANFIC HAVE 160 FAVORITES AND 166 FOLLOWS. I can't give up this story just for your own good sake. But I think that's what you want me to do, yeah? Oww~ Too bad~ I can't do that for you, honey. :( Know why? Because you're simply too insignificant a speck of dust for me to turn my eye on and I hope you don't get angry at me! *gives you the puppy eyes*

Don't talk to me like you're super good when you're hiding behind a guest name. Come on Mr./Ms. STORY CRITIC, show me what you got and make an account here. :) I can even add you on face book if you want to settle your bullshit. I hope you're not a coward to do that because you look so falsely strong with that anonymous name of yours.

And oh, before I forget, fuck you. :D

Sincerely,

Akashi. Tetsu

* * *

OKAYYY PEOPLE, SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. I'M SORRY FOR NOT GIVING AN UPDATE. MR./MS. Story Critic wants attention so I just gave it to him/her. Also, did you notice his/her comment on chapter 2 that (s)he's waiting for my update when chapter three is already posted? Clearly, (s)he wants to demotivate me. (S)he wants me to DELETE this. Seriously, I think this person is crazy because (s)he takes satisfaction on demotivating and bashing people. However, I still need to hear from you guys who have fanfic accounts. Is this story not good? I need prove that this fic is not an UTTER FUCKING CRAP.

I'll probably won't delete this chapter too so that if (s)he returns on checking this again, (s)he'll always have something to look back and make him/her remember that (s)he's a horrible person the world doesn't love. I think that Story Critic can only go as far as giving flames with his/her anonymous account. That's why, this will be the last time I'll rant about that basher~ (S)he can't do anything with this fanfic other than giving rude comments with guest account though. :P And her rants will always be removed~


End file.
